ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt Blood
Kurt Blood is an evil version of Curtis, formerly known as Blood Curtis 6. After making his debut in Only One Curtis: Part 2, he threw Vilgax on the other side of the galaxy offscreen. Kurt Blood also makes an appearance as a secondary main villain in The Future: Part 2 and is the main villain in The Future: Part 3. Appearance In his first appearance, he was the same as any other Blood Curtis. However, he later altered his appearance at the end of the episode. He gained a long sleeve-like fingerless glove on his Omnitrix arm. His Omnitrix turned purple and black, showing no signs of red. His eyes also turned purple, and on his left eye, a huge scar was there. His hair was now buzzed-cut black, with grey on both sides. His attire was also altered. He now wears a plain black t-shirt and black pants. His shoes are now black and grey as well. In The Future: Part 2 and The Future: Part 3,, the only difference is, is that Kurt Blood's Omnitrix has been altered. After he fought with Vilgax, one of the DNA cords had broken. The Omnitrix screen is also cracked, only showing the top half of the Onitrix symbol, in both alien and human form. Personality Kurt Blood is very aggressive in his villainy and is also sometime known as a silent villain. This was shown when he barely spoke until the end of his debut episode, and how he didn't care if the other Blood Curtis' had died; he even disintegrated some of them himself. However, he only could've kept quiet until the end to reveal his true plan only to Curtis. History Only One Curtis Kurt Blood first appeared in Only One Curtis: Part 2, though he could've appeared at the end of Only One Curtis: Part 1. In Part 2, Kurt Blood, known as Blood Curtis 6 at the time, was one of the six Blood Curtis' sent by Vilgax to destroy Curtis. All Blood Curtis' 1-5 fail and die, and then Blood Curtis 6 reveals his true plan to destroy Vilgax to Curtis. He then alters his appearance and changes his name to Kurt Blood. The Future: Part 2 Kurt Blood makes cameo appearance at the very end of The Future: Part 2. He does not use his Omnitrix to transform however, so it is unsure if it was broken. As seen in the episode, his Omnitrix was heavily damaged, so it was assumed to have something to do with Vilgax, as he himself mentioned in Only One Curtis: Part 2. He had fought Curtis, Curtis Jr., and Curtis 14,000 in this episode. The Future: Part 3 *TO BE WRITTEN* Appearances #''Only One Curtis: Part 2'' #''The Future: Part 2'' #''The Future: Part 3'' Omnitrix Aliens *Kurt Blood has access to all 14 original aliens Curtis had, but it is unknown if he has unlocked anymore. Trivia *He was the first Omnitrix wielder to defeat Vilgax. Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Clones Category:Curtis 14